eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombeh Matt
Zombeh Matt was the main villain the Eddsworld Zombeh Attack trilogy. He was bitten by a Zombeh in Zombeh Attack, and it tore off his left arm. He then became a zombie but had managed to retain his mind and is capable of intelligent speech, unlike the other zombehs. He commands the zombeh armies in the first and third installments and appointed himself general in Zombeh Attack 3. Appearances Matt was bitten and had his arm torn off by a zombeh when he tried to ask it for directions in Zombeh Attack. Edd, Tom and Tord then ran away. This also happened in WTFuture after Future Edd put the wrong coordinates into his time watch, and then refused to help Matt. At the climax of the episode, Matt appeared again, as a zombeh, and is in control of the zombeh horde. He tells the group that he was getting bored lying in the gutter, festering. Then commands his acquaintances to attack the group, the battle lead to Tord being bitten and killed by a zombeh, then Edd and Tom were forced to retreat, with Matt calling them both cowards. At some time between this and Zombeh Attack , Matt was killed and buried in the same graveyard as Tord. He gravestone had "I decompose in your general direction" engraved into it. In Zombeh Attack 2, God commanded Matt to rise from his grave, possibly to spread the zombeh curse. When he did he requested a drunken Tom's help to find the necronomicon so his soul could leave his body in peace, Tom threw up on Matt's shoes then agreed to help. Matt suddenly saw Edd and Tord doing the same as him, and ran off before Edd could hit him with his car. On the way to the necronomicon he ate every survivor he and Tom came across. When the two found the book's resting place he discovered there were three books. Matt ending up choosing the wrong book and was sucked into it. Somehow, Zombeh Matt managed to break free from the necronomicon and went to the city to spread the zombie curse. But this time, his skin was white instead of the usual zombie green and his pupils had turned red. In a short amount of time, Matt had managed to create an enormous horde of zombies, with him as their general. He then rode around on a scooter, wearing a g enerals beret and carrying a cane, then ate a bystander who came up to him. General Matt discovered a skeleton lying on the floor. So he stole one of it's arms and used it to replace his left arm which was bitten off in Zombeh Attack. He also commanded one of his privates, Private Brains, to get a haircut with highlights. Edd and Tom then confronted the zombie horde, with Matt as its leader, and he lead the charge. Matt attacked Tom with a chainsaw but Tom managed to duck, however he managed to take a chunk out of Tom's hairpiece. After his army was massacred by Edd and Tom, Edd attacked him with a rubber chicken, causing Matt to fall on a conveniently placed fondu set. Matt ironically died covered in fondu, lying next to his original arm bitten off in Zombeh Attack. His last words being "Oh, the irony." But, despite dying, Matt had succeeded in killing the group, as Tord was killed by a zombeh in the first Zombeh Attack and Edd and Tom discovered they had both been bitten, indicating they would later die or turn into a zombeh. Zombeh Matt's last evil deed was to ruin the mood at the end of the episode by shouting "Boogity Boogity Brains!" at the screen, spoiling the atmosphere. Matt becomes a Zombeh again in one of the shorts in Edd's Tales of Boredom, where Tom sarcastically adds "Oh no. Matt is a zombeh. I didn't see that one coming." Matt simply replies "Meh whatever" Trivia *Matt's grave inscription is a homage to "Monty Python and the Holy Grail," in which a French person insults the characters by saying: "I fart in your general direction!" Gallery one arm matt.png|Matt and his army matt rises.png|Matt rises from his grave zombie matt and tom.png|Matt confronts Tom matt necronomicon.png|Matt gets sucked into the book general matt.png|General Matt Matt and horde.png|Matt with his horde Matt and arm.png|Matt's ironic death Category:Villains Category:Recurring characters Category:Eddsworld Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Matt Hargreaves Category:Matt Category:Zombeh Episodes